The invention is based on an electrical connection of a movably disposed electrical component with a flexible, elastic conductor track carrier. In one such electrical connection, known from German Patent Application 19 63 76 26, provisions are made to protect the conductor track carrier, in its connection with the movable component, from impacts by embodying the conductor track carrier in looplike fashion in predetermined regions at right angles to the plane of the conductor track carrier. In addition, at the point where the conductor track carrier is deflected into the interior, the conductor track carrier is fixed to a housing edge of the component, so that in the region where it is locally fixed inside this component, the conductor track carrier is no longer exposed to any movements. Nevertheless, from its fastening point on the housing of the movable component, the conductor track carrier is still exposed to vibrating or oscillating motions, which are more and more critical to the conductor track carrier, in terms of potential breakage of the conductor track carrier, the closer it is to the fixed fastening point.